deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett is an antagonist from the Star Wars series. He appeared in the first episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, as well as the remastered version in the 43rd episode, where he fought against Samus Aran from the Metroid series. History After the feared bounty hunter, Jango Fett, had himself cloned and was told to offer the army of the trained twins to the galaxy's Republic to aid them in their battle against the evil Separatists, he got the urge to want a son. So he made a special clone from the batch for himself and named him Boba, and trained his "son" in many ways, hoping for him to grow up to be a deadly bounty hunter just like him. But when Boba was 10, his father was decapitated by Mace Windu during a large conflict on the desert planet of Geonosis. Boba swore to avenge his father and took his place as the galaxy's deadliest and most cunning bounty hunter. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Samus VS Boba Fett) Mandalorian Body Armor *Nearly Indestructible *Micro Energy Field *Penetrating Radar *Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold *Retractable Drinking Straw Wrist Gauntlets *Flame Projector *Fibercord Whip *Wrist Laser *Concussion Missiles *Stun Missiles EE-3 Carbine Blaster *Fires in Short Burst *Scope-Outfitted *Shoulder Sling *Rock-a-Bye Rifle... Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-Free *Up to 1 Minute in Flight *Max Speed: 145 kph *Magnetic Grappling Hook *Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket DEATH BATTLE! Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered)) Background *Age: 35 (Canon)/76 (Legends) *Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m *Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg *Rank: Mandalore *Starship: Slave I *Homeworld: Kamino *Clone of Jango Fett *Widower to Sintas Vel *Father to Ailyn Vel Mandalorian Body Armor *Made of Mandalorian Iron *Micro energy field *Penetrating radar *Resists fire, poison, acid, & cold *360 degrees field of vision *Infrared sensor *Environmental filter *Can track 30+ targets at once *Retractable drinking straw Weaponry *EE-3 carbine rifle *Sacros K-11 blaster pistol *Concussion grenade launcher *Lightsabers *Wrist Gauntlets **Flame projector **Fibrecord whip **Wrist laser **Concussion rockets **Stun rockets Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-free *Up to one minute of flight *Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph *Magnetic Grappling hook *Anti-vehicle homing rocket Gallery DEATH BATTLE Boba Fett.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Boba Fett 2.JPG|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Star Wars - Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader.png|Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader Star Wars - Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader again.png|Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader again EE3-SWE.png|Boba Fett's main weapon, the EE-3 carbine rifle Mitrinomon.jpg|Boba Fett's trademark jetpack and anti-vehicle missile Slave_I_DICE.png|Boba Fett's main vehicle, Slave I 1416524545044.jpg|Boba Fett escaping the Sarlacc Pit Trivia *Boba Fett is the first Disney character to appear, with the next 31 being Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Sora, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **However, in his first appearance, Boba Fett was still under the ownership of 20th Century Fox at the time of the episode's airing (Disney bought LucasFilm 2 years after the episode debuted). **He is the first Disney character to lose, with the next 17 being Captain America, Beast, Darth Vader, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. **He is the first Star Wars character to appear, with the next two being Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. *Boba Fett is the first male to fight against a female, with the next 16 being Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. **He is the first male to lose against a female, with the next eight being Starscream, Gaara, The Meta, The Scout, Nathan Drake, Thor, Carnage, Tommy Oliver and Mob. *Boba Fett is the first Movie character to appear, with the next nine being Luke Skywalker, The Terminator, RoboCop, Godzilla, Gamera, Darth Vader, Tai, Lucario and Mechagodzilla. *Boba Fett is technically the first DEATH BATTLE! combatant ever, as he was announced first and was the first to be analyzed on the show. **He is also the very first combatant to lose. *Boba Fett and his opponent are the third and fourth returning combatants, after Leonardo and Batman, and with the next 15 being Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver and Ganondorf. **He is the first returning combatant to lose, with the next 12 being Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Thor, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Deadpool. **He is the first villain to return, with the next two being Metal Sonic and Ganondorf. **He is the first Disney character to return, with the next three being Deadpool, Thor and Captain Marvel. **He and his opponent are the first two combatants to have both 2D sprites and 3D models, with the next eight being Charizard, Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. *Boba's sprite comes from Super Star Wars 2: The Empire Strikes Back. References * Boba Fett on the Wikipedia * Boba Fett on Wookieepedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Flying combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Deceased Combatants